Would it matter tomorrow
by Shadowspeed2020
Summary: A ninja who betrayed her master now resides in Jump City.When her master manages to turn the city against her, she needs the help of her few friends and the Titans to prove herself as a hero.


Her long raven hair streaked behind her as she ran from building top to building top, chasing her target. Her twin katana were resting against her hip, as well as several kunai. She quickly grabbed a kunai, throwing one right through her prey's hair. When her target looked back, their face was covered by a cat mask with a large grin and eyes.

"You might as well give in, you can't run forever," the ninja shouted, barely making it across a street in a single leap. As fun as she was finding the chase, she knew she had to end it quickly. Taking in a deep breath, she felt her body pulse with energy as seemed to burst forward, ramming into her rival.

"Bet you didn't see that coming," she smirked, flipping away before Cheshire's claws caught her. Her katana in her hands, she ran at the villainess before getting blown back by a bright blue blast.

_Kate's POV_

"End of the line Cheshire!" shouted the familiar voice of Robin, standing just in front of us with the rest of the Titans. When Cheshire paused, I teleported behind her, helping to cut off her escape. I pointed my katana at her back, making sure she wouldn't try to escape.

Sheaving one katana, I slowly moved closer until I was close enough to pinch a pressure point in her neck, knocking her out.

"Hope you don't mind me stealing your thunder," I said, about to leap off when I felt myself trapped in some pretty dark energy.

"Mind telling us who you are? And why you were chasing Cheshire?" the big guy, Cyborg asked, keeping a close eye on my weapons.

"I'm just a local ninja, and as for chasing your bad girl, she showed her cat face a little too close to my home," I sighed, feeling the energy fade. Smirking and giving a little wave, I teleported away, instantly at the old abandoned house that acted as my home.

"I'm guessing you got Cheshire," came the voice of Logan, his dark purple eyes focused on me as I arrived.

"The Titans will take care of her. What, thought I couldn't handle her?" I taunted, taking off my black cape. Pretty cliché, but it's where I keep my endless supply of kunai and shurikens.

"No, just thought you'd take less time," he shrugged, his gelled dark purple hair glinting a little in the street light.

"Told you the Titans would get involved. Pay up Oscar," came the familiar slightly hyper voice of Michelle. I sighed when I heard Oscar groan. He always seemed to lose these bets.

"Sometimes I think you're psychic as well as psychokinetic," Oscar sighed. He pulled out a dollar, handing it to my white haired friend. His vibrant green eyes noticed me come in.

"Next time you deal with a villain, try to keep it below radar," he groaned, his blonde hair falling over his eyes. His short sleeved shirt revealed his cybernetic arm enhancements. While they looked like regular arms, he could make them bigger to use a huge array of weapons.

"More so than usual? I'm guessing it's getting late, and that chase took a bit outta me," I yawned, seeing Michelle sigh. Logan was behind me, also looked a little sleepy.

"Kate's right. It's almost midnight, so maybe we should leave her to get some sleep," he said, able to convince Michelle easier than I could.

"Fine, but I'll be here first thing in the morning, so make sure you're up by then," she yawned, getting up and heading for the door. Oscar was close behind, saying his goodbye before he left. Which left me to my lonesome.

Without bothering to get changed, I leapt up to my room, only taking off my boots and hanging up my katana. I fell asleep almost instantly, enjoying the peace and quiet. At least I was until a noise caught my attention. I was on my feet in a second, grabbing my katana and putting on my boots quickly.

One thing a ninja knows is not to announce your arrival, so I wasn't surprised when two swords crossed in front of me, threatening to behead me should I take another step. I caught a quick look at my assailant.

"Well if it isn't Katarou. I thought you were frozen like the rest of the Brotherhood," I taunted as I dropped my katana to my side. Before I could react, my arms were yanked rather painfully behind me.

"Good guess, shame you're wrong," whispered a young male voice. I knew then that it wasn't Katarou.

"Shift-phase. I should have guessed. Your master send you here, or did you just want a visit?" I spat as I felt something wrap around my wrists.

"He was your master too, at least until you betrayed him," my former friend whispered, pushing me forward.

"Sorry, guess I forgot to leave my conscience at home during his final test. But hey, I regret nothing," I sighed, looking around the shadows of my home.

"Maybe not yet, but you will," Shift-phase muttered, still pushing me forward. It was his lack of memory that got me giggling.

"It's amazing how, even after all these years, you're still so bone-dead stupid," I muttered, earning a violent shove. "You forgot I don't make a good captive because of the simple fact I always have a backup plan," I whispered, hearing the wind move. I ducked as my ninja pupil landed a flying kick to Shift-phase's chest.

"I don't know how you always do," Logan muttered, his hands alight with golden energy. Finding my katana, he cut though my bonds and handed me my twin blades. "Now, take us both on," he growled, lunging forward while throwing the energy as spears.

"Not today. You've already attracted too much attention," Shift-phase whispered, dodging the spears and leaping to the ceiling just as a light blue blast ripped right through the roof at the same time as machine gun fire erupted through the wall.

"Come out with your hands up!!" I heard someone yell. I looked to Logan, telling him to get out of here while he could before I walked out. As I stepped towards the squad cars, I dropped my katana. Before I could react, I felt something hit me in the gut, making me fall forward. As I fell, I looked up to see the T-car. Standing there were the five familiar forms of the Titans, watching as I drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
